1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital sound projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, digital sound projectors attract a great attention because the digital sound projector can produce surround sound without complex wires. The digital sound projector includes a panel and a plurality of speakers arranged on a surface of the panel in an array. The digital sound projector delays the time and changes the direction of the sound of the speakers. In the WO0123104A1, a method how to direct sound has been described detailed, and the teachings of which are incorporated by reference. Thus, the sound of the speakers will be focused in at least two directions to form at least two sound beams. Each of the at least two sound beams are spread along a predetermined direction and may be reflected by a wall of a room. The at least two sound beams form a sound source that surrounds a listener.
However, the digital sound projector needs a signal processing device. The signal processing device delays the sound from the speakers to form at least two sound beams from different directions. The structure of the digital sound projector is complex due to the signal processing device.
What is needed, therefore, is a digital sound projector with a simple structure.